Vermont
by iloveromance
Summary: Realizing that her physical therapist skills are no longer needed in Seattle, Daphne accepts a job across the country in the beautiful state of Vermont. And while she is there, she experiences an unbelievable twist of fate and a love that she never imagined could be possible. A Niles and Daphne story that came to me in a dream.
1. Chapter 1

They sat side by side on the sofa, gazing at each other. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and her hand rested gently on his cheek while he, in turn, brushed a tear from hers. He was so handsome and the sweetest, most wonderful man she'd ever met.

"Daphne, please don't cry."

She blinked, sending more tears onto her cheeks and then smiled at him. "I'm sorry Niles. I just-."

"I know..." His lips moved toward hers and as the kisses began, they both knew that there was nothing more to say. The kisses were heavenly and she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

She couldn't quite believe it. Just a few months earlier she had no idea who he was. That is, until, by a chance of fate, they'd met. They soon discovered, to their astonishment, that they had an amazing connection; one that brought them even closer together.

When she accepted the job in Seattle as a home health care worker, she had no idea that the man who hired her (Dr. Frasier Crane) was the older brother of the man who was holding her at that very moment; the man with whom she'd fallen deeply in love. Her charge, Martin Crane, was a stubborn old man who rarely seemed to be in a good mood. But as the months passed, she began to see his softer side and had come to love him. When the old man appeared to be getting better, she realized that the job she love so much was coming to an end. Martin was able to walk without the use of his cane and could even run (albeit in a slow, hobbling sort of way) when needed, after his beloved Jack Russell Terrier, Eddie. It was a sight that both pained her and filled her with a wonderful sense of accomplishment and happiness.

She didn't want to leave, for Mr. Crane had become like family. He was the father she'd always wanted, since her own father was rarely around. And how she wished that she had told Mr. Crane how she felt. But it was too late for sentiment. She knew that she couldn't stay. She had to go where she was needed. Her work at the lovely condo in the Elliott Bay Towers was done. She often wondered, however what might have happened had she told Mr. Crane and his son how much she cared for them. Would they have asked her to stay? She had no idea. Even now, the memory of it brought tears to her eyes.

"Daphne-."

Brought back to reality, her trembling fingertips touched Niles' soft lips. "Shh…" She whispered. "Don't talk, all right? Just hold me."

"With pleasure."

She was in his arms, her cheek resting against his. Her tears fell onto the back of his soft green sweater. He'd told her that he'd rarely worn sweaters in what he'd called his "old life". But in Vermont, things were very different. The weather, for one, was far less favorable than the weather in Seattle. Not that she really minded, however.

Vermont was a beautiful state; that much was certain. But it was worlds away from Seattle and the Pacific Northwest where a brief snowstorm could shut down an entire city for days. _Vermontonians_ (as they were called) simply took the snowfall (and the more than occasional blizzards) in stride.

Daphne didn't really belong in Vermont and frankly neither did Niles. They were worlds apart in their personalities; she was from the city Manchester and he was from Seattle. It wasn't just geography that made them so different. Where Niles was sophisticated and wealthy, Daphne was easy going and not wealthy at all. So it was incredibly ironic that she'd managed to acquire a huge farmhouse in Vermont that was vastly different from Niles' small cottage. Her farmhouse was enormous with more room than she could possibly need.

At first she tried to refuse the offer to buy the house, but the real estate agent had talked her into it, saying that it was a bargain to find such a large house for so little money. And when it was put that way, Daphne smiled and happily accepted. However, when Niles offered to make her dinner at his home, she was charmed by the small cottage. It was the perfect size and, despite how vastly different it was from her own home, it didn't feel claustrophobic at all.

Slowly she drew out of his arms and gazed into his eyes, suddenly unable to resist kissing him again and again. His lips were so soft, his skin was like silk and he smelled absolutely wonderful; a mixture of crisp, musky cologne and pine-scented soap. It was as though Niles' scent was tailor made for Vermont.  
When she was finally able to stop kissing him (for a little while anyway), she drew back once again and softly caressed his cheek. He reached out and brushed away a tear that she was completely unaware of.

"Daphne, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because… I… I've dreamed about this for so long. And I can't believe…."

"I know…"

"How is it possible that I stayed with your brother and father for so long without ever knowing that you existed?"

He nodded and then lowered his head. "I know, and I'm sorry. I should have come around at least some of the time. Because had I known that you were living at my brother's place, I would have made a point to visit every day, just to see you, my love."

More tears filled her eyes and she cradled his face in her hands as she brought her lips to his. "Oh Niles…" She whispered. "I wish that, too."

"I'm sorry Daphne. It's just that, well I'm sorry to say that Frasier and I don't really see eye to eye, and-."

She stopped him with a kiss. "You don't have to explain. I understand. I'm glad it happened this way. Meeting each other so far from our homes, in such a beautiful state, just two people who weren't looking for love but found it anyway. It means that we were meant to be together, don't you think so?"

"Yes I do. In fact, there's something-."

"Don't talk, Niles. Just kiss me again."

He said no more and brought his lips to hers. This time the kisses were different. Passionate; full of desire. But as always, they ended much too soon.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

As he rose from the sofa, the cushion shifted and she immediately felt the loss of the warmth of his body. And then he was gone.

Her chest began to ache. It was a strange feeling; one that she'd never felt before. Was this what deep love felt like? Missing someone so much that it physically hurt, even though they'd just seen each other minutes earlier?

But before she could analyze it (the way Frasier analyzed pretty much everything), Niles returned, holding something in his palm.

"What's that?"

He stood beside her, smiling, making her feel warm inside. She hadn't known him very long, but he was definitely up to something.

"Niles, what's going on?"

He ran his thumb across the object in his hands. And then Daphne gasped as Niles lowered himself to one knee.

"Niles…"

He held out the small black box and slowly opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful ring that Daphne had ever seen.

"Daphne Moon, would you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

Her mouth trembled and tears spilled onto her cheeks. She didn't answer him. She didn't have to. Her passionate kisses on his soft, beautiful lips told him everything he needed to know. She knew at that moment, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with course she would marry him. She loved Niles Crane more than she thought it was possible to love anyone.

It didn't matter that they hadn't known each other very long. When it was love, nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Six months earlier)_

Daphne stood in the living room of Frasier's condo at the Elliot Bay Towers. She faced her boss and her charge, doing her best to hold back tears. But it wasn't easy.  
Frasier took her hand and smiled. "Daphne, you don't have to do this. You know that you're welcome to stay."

Daphne smiled through the tears that relentlessly filled her eyes. "I can't. You know that. I have to go where I'm needed."

" _We_ need you." Frasier said pointedly.

"That's sweet, but your father's better now. My work here is done."

"Yes, Dad is better. He's stronger and better than ever, thanks to you. But just because he's better doesn't mean-."

"He's right. And actually, my hip-."

Daphne laughed at Martin's attempt to get her to stay. The poor man was in such bad shape when she'd arrived almost a year earlier. He'd fallen in the shower and Frasier decided that he shouldn't live alone any longer. A nursing home was out of the question and he appeared to be reluctant to hire Daphne to provide physical therapy. She knew that she wasn't the person they'd had in mind, but thanks to Martin's persistence, the job was hers. It took some getting used to but she had grown to enjoy it very much.

She smiled at Martin, focusing her attention on both men. "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I can't tell you how much it means to me and I'll cherish it always."

"Then why are you leaving?" Martin asked.

"I told you, I have to go where I'm needed."

"But Frasier is right, Daphne. We need you here."

Her heart warmed at the way the two men were trying so hard to get her to stay. She wanted to stay, oh how she wanted to, but it wasn't right. "I want to do for someone else what I've done for you." She explained. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Martin. And of myself. But it's time for a new opportunity."

"Vermont will be lucky to have you." Frasier said. "And Seattle will miss you. Namely Dad and I."

"Thank you. I am a little nervous though. I didn't expect to find another job so soon."

Martin laughed. "What? You nervous? Nah… The Daphne I know would never get nervous."

Daphne tried to laugh along but the thought of leaving brought the tears even closer to the surface and she blinked them away. "Well, Vermont is quite far from Seattle, which is the only place I've been in the United States and-."

"Not as far as Manchester." Frasier replied.

His words made her brush away tears and she forced a smile. "You're right. But even so…"

"You'll be a wonderful asset to your new employer in Vermont. I was more than happy to give you a glowing recommendation."

"That's right. You did give me a recommendation, didn't you? Well, if it weren't for you, Dr. Crane, there's no telling where I would have ended up. So thank you."

"You're welcome, Daphne, but quite honestly, I don't think a recommendation was necessary. You're very good at your job. Don't ever forget that, all right? What you have done for Dad and for I speaks volumes about your work."

Daphne hugged Frasier tightly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane…"

"I haven't been there in a long time but Vermont is beautiful. However the winters can be brutal so keep that in mind."

"I will."

"Hey, what about me?"

Daphne drew out of Frasier's arms and accepted a warm hug from Martin. In all of the time she'd been employed by Dr. Crane, Martin had never been one for sentiment. But now he was holding her close, as though she was one of his children. It meant so much to her that she found it hard to pull away.

"I guess we should be getting to the airport." She said. Her heart ached at the words.

The Crane men looked at each other worriedly. "Yeah, I guess we probably should." Frasier said.

With a sigh, Daphne followed Martin and Frasier out of the condo for the last time. At the door, she turned and looked at the living room. So many memories… and the gorgeous view of the Seattle skyline was unmatched by anything she'd ever seen before. She would certainly miss it.

Her heart was heavy as they climbed into Frasier's fancy black BMW and headed down the expressway. Soon, her life in Seattle would be just a memory. But what a wonderful memory it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Daphne said goodbye to Frasier and Martin once again. But this time, the goodbyes were even harder. This time it was forever. She smiled at her soon-to-be former boss and gave him one last hug.

"I'll never forget you, Dr. Crane."

"We won't forget you either, Daphne. And please, keep in touch once in a while, all right? Let us know how you're doing."

"I will..."

"Thank you both… For everything. I-." She stared at Frasier and Martin, wanting so much to say what was in her heart, but she found that she couldn't do it.

"Goodbye, Daphne." Frasier said after a long silence.

"Well…" Martin said. "I guess this is it."

"I-I guess so." She choked out. She hugged Martin tightly, surprised when he didn't pull away. "Thank you Martin. And I meant what I said before. I am proud of you."

The old man blushed slightly. "I couldn't have done it without you, Daphne."

His words, sentiment that he rarely exhibited, caused her to burst into tears. Both men went to her, hugging her tightly and kissed her cheek. After several long moments she let go and headed into the airport. She paused at the sliding doors and smiled at them, giving them one last wave. She was sure that saying goodbye to the people she cared about would be hard, but she never imagined that it would be this difficult.

As she waited in line to go through Security, she tried to think positive. She was starting a brand new life; one that was waiting for her on the other side of the country.

It was scary to be sure but also very exciting. She'd always wanted to see America and now she was going to see a completely part of it.

When at last the call was made to board her plane, she did so with a heavy heart. And when the plane lifted off the ground, she stared at the city below that was becoming smaller and smaller by the second. She realized how much she would miss the place that was often called "The Emerald City". It was like no place on earth.

When Seattle was no longer visible and the plane was high above the clouds, Daphne leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, content to dream about the new life that she was about to embark upon and the old life that was moving further and further away.

She wondered what Frasier and Martin were doing at that very moment. She'd barely been gone two hours and she missed them terribly. And she wondered, perhaps quite selfishly, if they missed her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne looked around in awe as the taxi sped past farmlands, mountains and lush green trees. Summer was just beginning and she found that she was looking foreword to starting her new life. Vermont certainly was beautiful; even more beautiful than she'd imagined. The weather was quite different than the weather in the Pacific Northwest, but she was certain that she would get used to it quickly.

"Here we are." The driver said, bringing the cab to a stop. Slightly disoriented, she looked around suddenly realizing that they had arrived at the Vermont Inn, the hotel that was her new home for the time being.

The Vermont Inn was nice, clean and had friendly staff but it was a bit of a letdown after living in such luxurious quarters at the Elliott Bay Towers. It was, after all, a hotel. But she settled in quickly and was grateful that she had a roof over head and a place to sleep.

She called the number at the agency to get the information she needed for her new job. But she was disappointed with the results. Her new job, as it turned out, wasn't working for a family at all, but rather in the local hospital. She absolutely hated hospitals and was terrified about working in one; having to be there day in and day out. But, as she had told Frasier and Martin, she had to go where she was needed. And the hospital, as it turned out, was where she was needed the most.

She was one of three physical therapists working in the Physical Therapy wing of the acclaimed Vermont Medical Center. It took some getting used to, since it was so different than her job working for Frasier. But fortunately the staff was very friendly and she enjoyed the company of her co-workers. The best part was that although the cost of living in Vermont was far less than Seattle had been, the job paid handsomely; even more than Frasier had been paying her. She felt strange, suddenly having come into so much money. After struggling most of her life to make ends meet, it felt strange to realize that she was suddenly coming into her own, financially speaking. She wasn't rich by any means but she would no longer have to worry about paying the bills and having enough to eat. Yes, this new life was definitely going to take some getting used to.

One day, not long after she'd started she was called into her supervisor's office. She bid a polite goodbye to her patient (a sweet little girl who was working to regain the use of her arm after a bad fall) and headed down the hallway. Her heart was pounding and she feared the worst. What if they didn't like her work? What if she wasn't the right person for the job? Where would she go? What would she do?

There was always the agency, but there were no guarantees that they would have another position for her readily available. She was tempted to call Frasier and ask for her job back, but she couldn't do it, not after all of the trouble she'd put he and Martin through in leaving in the first place. And Martin was stronger, most likely no longer in need of assistance. For that she was grateful, but also a bit sad.

She swallowed hard and stood at Teresa's office, trying to ignore the way her heart was thundering in her chest.

"Come in." Teresa's muffled voice said through the closed door.

Daphne opened the door and walked inside.

"Close the door, Daphne."

Daphne did as she asked and then went to sit down across from Teresa's desk. This didn't look good at all.

"Is something wrong?" Daphne finally said when the silence had gone on for much longer than necessary. "Because I really-."

"How are things going?"

The question caught her off guard. "What?"

"Well, you seem to be doing beautifully so far and the patients' love you."

Daphne couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yes. You're a wonderful asset to us and we are grateful to have you."

Overcome with relief, Daphne put her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how nice it is to hear that!"

Teresa smiled. "I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to see you."

"Yes, actually I was."

"Well, we haven't had much of a chance to talk since you started."

"I know, things have been quite hectic, but I enjoy keeping busy."

"That's good to hear. But I'm anxious to know how you're settling in."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's really lovely here."

"Yes, it is, isn't it? And you found a place to settle into?"

Daphne was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"I was asking if you'd found a place to settle into?"

"Oh… well…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really. I mean the Vermont Inn on Brumbach Street is very nice and all. And I enjoy the company."

"I see. But you haven't found anything permanent."

"No." The word was so soft, Daphne wondered if Teresa heard her.

Teresa smiled and reached into her desk, removing a small business card which she handed to Daphne. "Here, this is the number of my friend Elsie. She's a fabulous real estate agent and she will help you find the perfect home."

"Oh, you don't have to go to all of that trouble, really."

"It's no trouble at all. Please, give her a call. We want to keep you on our staff for a long, long time and you need a permanent home."

"Well…" She glanced at the card once more. "All right. I'll call her in the morning."

"Great."

"Thank you, Teresa. Thank you so much. This is… a wonderful opportunity that you've given me and I want to prove myself to you."

"You already have, Daphne."

Daphne rose from her chair and thanked Teresa again. She walked back to the Physical Therapy wing, happier than she'd ever been since arriving in Vermont.


	5. Chapter 5

At the next rare free moment, Daphne didn't hesitate to call Elsie, the real estate agent that Teresa recommended. She had expected to leave a message, as she knew that real estate agents had busy schedules, but to her surprise Elsie answered. They talked for a bit and then arranged to meet at the hotel on Daphne's day off.

Elsie was fun, energetic and full of knowledge about the area and about the state in general. Daphne felt at ease with her and didn't hesitate to ask Elsie question after question about everything that Vermont had to offer. In return, Elsie took Daphne on a whirlwind tour of the immediate and surrounding cities, showing her every available house after house.

All of the homes she was shown were beautiful and certainly affordable, but Daphne was hesitant. The prices in Vermont were much cheaper than in Seattle and she realized that she could get a lot more home for her money in the "Green Mountain State", but the array of choices was staggering. She was on the verge of telling Elsie that she needed time to think it over when Elsie insisted that she see one more home.

Reluctantly, Daphne drove with Elsie to a huge farmhouse on the edge of town. The moment she walked into the house, she was filled with awe. It was the most beautiful home she'd ever seen with rich hardwood floors and plush grey carpet. No detail was overlooked and almost every room had a brick fireplace (even the bedroom!), which gave the house a warm feeling. The outside of the home was painted a beautiful pale yellow, making it feel brighter than most of the other homes she'd seen. She walked through the house, taking in every inch and sighed.

"What do you think?" Elsie asked, greeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Daphne replied.

"It's yours if you want it, Daphne. Just name your price."

The words sounded foreign to Daphne's ears. Never in her life had she dreamed of standing in a large, beautiful farmhouse, let alone owning one. It was like something out of a fairy-tale.

"Well?" Elsie prompted when Daphne didn't answer right away.

"Oh, I…"

"If it's the price you're worried about…"

"No, I just…"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Daphne."

Daphne laughed. "You said that about the last three houses we've been to!"

"But this time it's really true. You won't find a better deal on a house in all of Vermont."

She thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

"I know it's much larger than you need, but I'm sure you'll be living here for a long time to come. The extra space will come in handy once a husband and children come into the picture."

The ridiculous idea made Daphne laugh yet again. "That's something that I won't have to worry about for a long time. I hardly know anyone here in Vermont except for people at work and-."

"And if it's any consolation, Vermont has a lot of available men. And the hospital is probably more of a drive than you're used to, but it's a beautiful one."

"It is that." Daphne replied, remembering how breathtaking the drive had been when she met Elsie at the hospital that morning; so peaceful and serene. It was worlds away from the sometimes chaotic hustle and bustle of Seattle.

She looked around the house once more. It certainly was tempting. And deep down, she knew that Elsie was right. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. With a grin, she turned to Elise and said the words that she never imagined she'd say;

"I'll take it."


	6. Chapter 6

Three months passed. Summer began to fade into fall. Although Daphne was already missing the warm summer days, she realized that Elsie had been right. There was nothing like Vermont in the fall. The changing leaves, the breathtaking colors and the crisp, cool weather that encouraged her to browse the shops for warm sweaters and accessories like hand knitted scarves and hats.

She enjoyed the fall weather, but the advice that she received from Elsie and her friends was never far from her mind. Winter was coming and Vermont winters could be brutal. It was enough to jolt her into reality. She needed to start planning ahead. She certainly didn't want to end up stranded should a blizzard happen to come her way. She needed basic necessities like food. So the first logical stop was the grocery store.

The instant she walked through the doorway of the small country store, she felt like she'd been transported back in time. The store looked like every country store she'd ever seen on television, in the movies or read about in books. She couldn't help but smile. Unlike the rather plain and very large grocery stores that were scattered throughout Seattle (and even in Manchester), this one was warm and inviting. The grocer, who identified herself as Jo, welcomed Daphne with open arms; quite literally in fact, surprising Daphne with an unexpected hug. Jo didn't hesitate to introduce herself and graciously helped Daphne find everything that she needed.

When they were finished, the small counter was filled to capacity with cans, bottles and boxes of all shapes and sizes. If Vermont winters were as bad as people had been saying, she wanted to leave nothing to chance.

Her arms full of groceries; she thanked Jo and promised to return soon. She was grateful that, after buying the farmhouse, she had enough money left over to purchase a car. Nothing fancy, of course. It was small and from what the man at the dealership said, was reliable and simple to operate. She loved the color; a gorgeous royal blue, and she felt lucky to have found it at such a great price.

She walked out of the grocery store, nodding a polite thank you to the kind stranger who held the door open for her. As she was loading the bags of groceries into the back seat of her car, she was surprised to see a silver car parked a few spaces away. It looked so out of place among the 'ordinary' cars that were common in Vermont that her curiosity got the better of her.

She walked across the gravel parking lot and peered into the car window. She could see the light brown interior that looked much more comfortable than the black faux suede of her own car. Who in Vermont could possibly own such a luxurious car? She supposed that the state had wealthy residents, but the small town seemed so laid back that it was hardly a place that someone with such wealth would be interested in. Well, that was her thinking anyway.

She glanced at the car again. It looked like the kind of car that Frasier would drive. The memory of her former employer and his sweet father made her smile. Oh how she missed them. And she wished, oh how she wished that she had told them how much she loved them. She could always write them as she had promised and tell them through a letter, but it seemed so impersonal. It was best to tell them in person; that is if she ever saw them again.

With a sigh she returned to her car and was about to climb inside when she looked through the window at the bags of groceries that she'd purchased. At first glance it looked like too much, but she knew that it was going to be a long winter. And then it occurred to her that she had very few books at home. It would be nice to have something to read. There was a local library but the chances of being able to get there should the inevitable snowstorm hit were slim to none.

She remembered seeing a small display of paperback books at the end of the bread aisle in the store. Spending money on paperback books was probably not wise and a bit of a splurge; she should save the money to buy food and clothes-but what harm would it do to buy some reading material to pass the time as the snow fell outside of her window?

Without giving it another thought, she walked back into the store. The tinkling of the bell overhead had already become familiar as did the smiling face of Jo as Daphne made her way to the display of books.

"We just got those in." Jo said when Daphne picked up a book and glanced at the front cover. A beautiful brown haired woman and a handsome blonde broad-shouldered man embraced one another wearing little more than the blue satin sheet that entangled them. Daphne didn't even bother reading the blurb on the back before deciding to buy it. A second book displayed a woman wearing a nineteenth century gown hurrying through the streets while a handsome dark haired man reached out to her. She eagerly took the book in hand, choosing to buy it along with the forgotten loaves of bread (how could she have forgotten such a simple item?) and handed them to Jo.

Jo smiled at the covers of the books. "These look amazing. Let me know how they are, all right?"

"Of course." Daphne replied. "See you soon."

Her purchase in hand, she headed for the door. There was a man at the entrance of the store struggling to juggle several bags in his arms. Luckily she managed to approach him just as one of the bags slipped from his hand. She lunged for it, catching it just in time.

"Here, allow me." She said.

He turned to her in surprise. "Thank you. I seem to be having a bit of trouble balancing things today. I-."

Their eyes met and for a long moment neither of them spoke. Her heart began to beat rapidly. The man standing in front of her had blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that she'd ever seen. His features put the man on the cover of her romance novel to shame. His boyish grin made her heart flutter and she found that she could hardly breathe.

Vermont was turning out to be more wonderful than she expected.


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment neither of them spoke. They simply stood, looking at one another. There was something strangely familiar about this man, but she couldn't imagine what it could be. He seemed different from any other man that she'd encountered since she'd arrived in Vermont and most likely he was simply passing thorough. Flocks of tourists came to Vermont to enjoy the beauty of the famous fall weather and she had to admit that since she'd arrived, she noticed an increase in the number of people walking around town. It was strange that they would pick her town instead of the bigger, more popular ones, but it did have a charm of its own. She figured that soon the crowds would be gone. It was late in the season and already the crowds were starting to thin. From the number of grocery bags that the man was holding, he didn't look like he was leaving any time soon. Perhaps he was staying though the winter. He didn't strike her as someone who was a skier but she wasn't one to judge. She was practically a tourist herself and was about to experience her first winter in Vermont.

She could tell that he was struggling with his grocery bags; a sight that made her smile. "Would you like me to help you with those? I'd be happy to carry them to your car."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. My car is right out front. I can manage." He replied.

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so you weren't managing very well a few moments ago." She winced at her comment, which could have been taken as sarcastic, but was relieved when he laughed.

"You're right about that. So in that case I would appreciate the help."

Carefully she took a couple of the bags from his hands, allowing him to readjust the ones that remained in his arms. "But on one condition."  
Surprised, she looked up. "Condition?"

"Yes."

"Oh… all right."

"That you allow me to return the favor."

"Favor?"

Cautiously he reached for the bag that contained her bread and the books and laid it on top of his packages.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"Well I wanted to. In fact I insist. It's the very least that I can do."

She followed him out of the store and they walked toward the parking spaces. "Well that's sweet of you. Where is your car?"

"It's right out here."

Astonishingly he led her to the very same silver car that she'd been admiring earlier.

"Th-this is your car?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it's… It's beautiful."

His expression changed to one of surprise and she felt her cheeks flush. What was wrong with her, saying something so silly? He was bound to think her daft. But then he smiled.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before." He opened the back door of his car and took the bags from her placing them carefully side by side on the leather seat. "It's not often I get compliments on my car."

"Really? Well, I -."

"It's nice to hear. Thank you."

"You're... welcome…"

Another few seconds of silence passed but she willed herself to speak. "Well, I should probably be getting home. My groceries."

He gasped. "Oh heavens! Of course, I would hate to be responsible for your groceries melting on my account."

"It certainly wouldn't be your fault, but I think they'll be all right."

He smiled and extended his hand. "Thank you again, miss… Or Mrs.…"

"Miss… Moon. Daphne Moon."

"Daphne Moon." He repeated. Oh how she loved the way her name sounded on his lips. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you. And you are-."

"Oh what is wrong with me today? My name is Niles. Niles Crane."

"Pleased to meet you, Niles..." She felt a strange sensation come over her. "Wait, d-did you say _Crane_?"

"Yes, I-." His expression changed and he stared at her for a moment. "Are you all right?"

"I-I think so. I just-."

"What's wrong? Your face is flushed. Do you need me to call a doctor or-."

"No, I'll be fine. I think it's the heat." It was a silly thing to say given the fact that it wasn't nearly as warm out as it had been. The days were quickly getting cooler.

"Well, you'd better get home. And be sure to drink plenty of water. It's not good to be dehydrated."

"Oh-all right. Well, thank you, Niles. I'll remember that. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

"I hope so. Do you come here often?"

Daphne laughed out loud. Not only was Niles handsome and sweet, but he had the most wonderful sense of humor.

"Well I'm sure that I will. Joanna and I seemed destined to become good friends."

"Yes, she's quite a woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's very sweet and so helpful."

"Well, have a nice evening, Miss Daphne Moon."

"Thank you, Niles. You too."

She walked to her car and fanned her face with her hand. My, but it was hot out. She couldn't get into her car fast enough and when she was finally settled, she closed the door and turned on the ignition, letting the air conditioning cool her heated face. But she knew that it wasn't the weather that had her so flustered.

She was just about to put the car into Drive when she heard a soft knock on the window that made her jump in surprise. Her heart racing, she hurried to roll down the driver's side window. Oh why hadn't she bought a car that was made in the 21st Century? She'd forgotten how long it took to roll down a window using a crank handle. When she turned to see who was trying to get her attention, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Niles, standing beside her car, smiling handsomely.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi." His voice was shy; completely the opposite of the way he'd been in the store. And she liked this side of him. "Listen, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It was nothing, really."

"Nonsense. It was everything, Daphne. And I meant what I said before."

"Before?"

"About returning the favor."

"Oh…"

"Miss Daphne Moon, will you do me the honor of letting me take you out to dinner? I know a great-."

"Yes." She interrupted.

"But I haven't told you-."

"Yes." She repeated.

He grinned. "You mean-.

"Yes."

His expression was that of a little boy on Christmas morning. "Oh… well, then. How about tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Al right. Wonderful. I'll see you then. 7:30?"

"Yes." She said again.

"Great. Well, have a good night."

"You… too."

In a daze she watched him walk back to his car and climb inside. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. But still she sat in her car watching his BMW get smaller and smaller in the distance. It wasn't until she finally started her car and headed for home that she realized that she hadn't told him where she lived, nor had he asked.

When she arrived home and began unloading the groceries from her car, she barely had any recollection of how she'd gotten there. The only thing she was certain of was that in a little more than twenty four hours she was going to have dinner with the sweetest, most handsome man she'd ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

That night she could hardly sleep. After she'd put her groceries away, she cleaned the farmhouse from top to bottom. Quite honestly, her house was sparkling clean to begin with, but she wanted it to be perfect when Niles arrived. Exhausted from her cleaning spree, she'd gone to bed at a reasonable hour, but even after she climbed under the covers and turned out the light, she found that she couldn't sleep. The wee small hours of the morning were spent cleaning yet again; perhaps just a way to get rid of some nervous energy.

She'd never felt this way about anyone before, nor had she ever met someone like Niles Crane. Crane… it was odd that his last name matched that of her former employer. Surely it was just a coincidence and she chalked it up as such. Besides, there was no logical explanation for anything else. Seattle and Vermont were thousands of miles apart and even though she'd traveled the distance on her own, Niles was most likely a local, accustomed and acclimated to Vermont's weather and lifestyle.

With a sigh she turned onto her back and clutched her pillow, finally able to drift off to sleep. However, hours later, she awakened, feeling surprisingly well-rested, given how little sleep she'd gotten. She was once again filled with unexplained energy and after a leisurely breakfast she tidied up the farmhouse yet again and then set out to do some errands.

Earlier, she realized as she peered into her closet, that she had absolutely nothing suitable to wear on a dinner date with a handsome man. The Dress Shop on Market Street was the perfect place to search for something new. She's never really been inside but she'd peered into the window many times, just to catch a glimpse of the merchandise. Now she had the perfect excuse to buy something.

Known simply as "The Dress Shop, it was a lovely place, owned by an even lovelier woman named Valene who greeted Daphne with a warm smile. She told Valene what she was looking for and Valene didn't hesitate to help Daphne find the perfect dress. It was a beautiful boat neck dress in a vibrant shade of teal. It was absolutely perfect. Daphne thanked Valene profusely with a promise to return and give a report on the events of her evening with Niles, but then she rushed out of the shop and headed for home. There were a million things to do before Niles arrived and she wanted to leave nothing to chance.

At home she worked diligently getting everything ready and then took a relaxing soap in the tub. She knew that this was no ordinary date; she could feel it in her heart. She used her favorite shampoo (the one that smelled like cherry bark and almonds) and then washed and brushed her hair until it was as smooth as silk. By the time she slipped the dress over her head and buttoned the many tiny pearl buttons in the front, her heart was racing with anticipation. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled. It might have been a selfish thought but she'd never looked better.

The sun set and evening began to fall; making her heart beat even faster. She tried to busy herself while she waited for Niles to arrive but she found that she was much too nervous. After what felt like an eternity, the clock struck seven-thirty; only seconds before the doorbell rang. The sound brought a little gasp from her lips.  
When she peered out of the glass door (something she'd been taught to do as a precaution), she could see him standing in the doorway. Even at the slight glance, he was devastatingly handsome.

Her hand on the doorknob, she pulled the door open, thus beginning what was sure to be a magical night.


	9. Chapter 9

Her heart pounded beneath her chest as she went to answer the door. And when she opened it, her breath was taken away. Wearing a light brown suit, blue dress shirt and a bright printed tie, Niles was devastatingly handsome. She looked him up and down smiling with approval.

"Hello, Niles. You're right on time. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding me house."

"Um, no. I-." He froze, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Self-consciously, she smoothed the sides of her dress, hoping that she had chosen the right clothes.

What did one wear on a date with an extremely handsome man? It had been so long that she could hardly remember.

"I-is something wrong?"

"You're absolutely beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed and the air around her suddenly felt warm. "Niles…"

"You're stunning."

"Well, aren't you sweet, but I'm hardly-."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I'm making you uncomfortable. Please forgive me. May I come in?"

She gasped in horror at her lack of manners and opened the door wider. "Of course. What's wrong with me tonight?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're absolutely perfect."

Again she blushed at his comment. "Niles I'm not-."

He moved closer and she gasped lightly at the feeling of his lips as they brushed against hers. He drew back instantly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Dear God, I should have never have done that. I-."

"Oh… I-." Her trembling fingers went to her lips that burned from his kiss.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I should have never-."

"No, it's all right. It was nice. I liked it."

But he seemed so flustered that she reached for his hand. "Please, don't be sorry. It was lovely."

This time it was Niles who blushed. "Thank you, Daphne."

"Would you like to come in?"

He smiled and walked into the living room, his eyes searching the open space. "My, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. I love it, too. It's much larger than I need but-."

"It's beautiful." He repeated.

Once again her cheeks flushed with warmth. The compliments were almost too much. Almost.

"Well…" he said after a long silence. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Oh, yes of course. Let me get me bag."

Her heart raced as she crossed the room and grabbed her purse from the sofa and then followed Niles out of the house, locking the door behind her. Vermont was most likely much safer than Seattle, but it never hurt to take precautions.

His beautiful car was parked in her driveway and when he opened the door to help her inside, she practically melted into the plush leather seats. They were the softest that she'd ever felt.

"Your car is just lovely." She remarked when he climbed inside.

He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, Daphne."

She couldn't resist running her hand over the soft leather.

"Would it be all right if I played some music?"

"Of course."

"Frank Sinatra okay?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"My dad loves Frank Sinatra. It's not really my type of music. I prefer classical, but I've listened to so much when I used to visit my brother that it's kind of grown on me."

"I like it too. In fact, the man I used to take care of was a big Sinatra fan." She laughed as a memory came over her. "He used to dream about writing a song for Frank and sending it to him to sing. In fact he even tried it once."

When she turned to look at him, Niles was staring at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, he was quite a character. I do miss him so."

"What happened?"

"He was in pretty bad shape when I first met him but then he got better, so I…" Her voice trailed away and she looked out the window, doing her best to hold in her tears. But then she felt Niles' hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

Embarrassed she quickly brushed away the relentless tears. "Yes, I'm sorry if I'm ruining your evening by being so daft. I just miss him still, I guess."

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm having a wonderful time."

His words made her laugh. "Don't be silly, we haven't even arrived at the restaurant yet."

"Well, I'm already reminiscing about the wonderful evening we had together."

She couldn't resist brushing her hand against his cheek, surprised at how soft his skin felt. It was like silk.

He turned the corner and then slowed the car, pulling into the parking lot of a small restaurant;

 _le Diable d'Aura_.

"Here we are."

"It looks lovely." She remarked, admiring the quaint façade.

Niles chuckled. "Wait till you taste the food."

"I'm looking foreword to it."

Niles gave the valet his keys and nodded and then escorted Daphne into the restaurant. Once they arrived, she looked around the lobby in disbelief. It was as though they had magically walked into the city of Rome.

Her heart swelled and she knew that she would never forget this night as long as she lived. And it had only just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

The meal was wonderful; the best she'd ever had and Niles was a perfect gentleman the entire evening. After dinner they shared a desert and a bottle of champagne. She wasn't much of a wine drinker, save for the occasional toasts at weddings and the like, but sharing a bottle with a man like Niles Crane made her feel like the most special woman in the world. And when they started down the road to her house, she felt a twinge of disappointment. It was wrong to wish that the evening would last forever, and yet she knew it wasn't possible.

But as they turned down the street, the car veered into a different direction. She felt a bit uneasy, but realized that she trusted him. Still, she couldn't help but express her surprise. "Oh, this isn't the way to my house."

He slowed the car to a stop and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Daphne."

"Sorry?"

"Well, this might be too soon to be asking, but would you like to see my house?"

It was as though he had asked to take her home to meet his mother. "Yes, that would be lovely."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before. I was hoping it would be a surprise."

"That's all right. I guess I'm just still getting used to living here. I'd love to see where you live Niles Crane."

He drove a little while longer and pulled up in front of the most adorable cottage she had ever seen.

"This is…where you live?"

"Yes. I know it's not as big as your house, but I… well, in my old life, I lived in a mansion and to tell you the truth, it felt cold and uninviting. Your house of course is beautiful, but I decided that I needed a change. And what better way to start than my house? Would you like to come inside?"

"Of course."

She climbed out to the car and followed him inside, admiring each and every detail of the gorgeous cottage. It was surprisingly spacious for such a small house and had two large bedrooms a stone fireplace, a gourmet kitchen that was much nicer than her own and two bedrooms that were both bigger the ones in her home.

"Niles, this is so wonderful. I love it!"

"I was hoping that you would."

"Of course I do! It's perfect."

" _You're_ perfect." He said drawing her into his arms for a kiss. Over an hour later they were still holding each other, kissing on his plush sofa in front of his stone fireplace.

"It's late." He whispered, his mouth on hers. "I should probably get you home."

To her surprise, she blinked back tears and sighed. "All right. I do have to work in the morning."

"So do I."

When they reached her house, she invited him in and they shared a pot of tea, until both of them realized it was even later than they had anticipated.

"I should go…" he whispered, kissing her yet again.

"All right..."

At her door, she held him close, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Niles. Thank you for the most wonderful night. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I, Daphne. But it's just the beginning."

And what a delightful beginning it was.


	11. Chapter 11

(A few months later)

It was a pleasant surprise when she opened the door on one of her rare days off and found him standing in front of her, looking quite handsome in a Polo Shirt and jeans. It was completely unlike him to dress so casually and she found that she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Niles…" She didn't even give him a chance to say hello when she engulfed him into her arms and kissed him. But it didn't take long to realize that they weren't alone. Embarrassed she drew back and did her best not to make eye contact with the unexpected guests. But something made her look anyway. And when she did, she wasn't prepared for the shock of her life. For standing before her were Frasier and Martin.

"Oh my God!" She cried, rushing into Frasier's arms. He kissed her cheek and she held him close, afraid he would vanish if she let go, but when she drew back she stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God…" She said again. "What are you doing here?" She turned to Martin-who looked better than ever-and hugged him as well. "Mr. Crane! I missed you both so much, but… what are you doing here? H-how did you find me?"

"Perhaps you should ask Niles." Frasier said with a smile.

Daphne turned around and faced Niles who wore a boyish grin. "Niles?"

"Daphne, I'd like for you to meet my father, Martin Crane and my brother Frasier Crane. But I think you already know them."

"Oh my… H-how… Oh… I'm just so…"

"Well when Niles called and told us about you it wasn't hard to put two and two together." Frasier said. "And I couldn't be happier. This is quite an amazing twist of fate."

"I'll say."

"But I thought you said-."

"You're right, Daphne. Frasier and I never really got along which is why I moved to Vermont several years ago. But after meeting you and… well, falling in love with you, I realized that life is too short and my family meant too much to me to let it all slip away. So I called Frasier and we talked for a long, long time. We cried and laughed and shared things we hadn't shared in years. Thank you, Daphne for helping me see what a fool I was."

She went to him and touched his cheek. "You're not a fool, Niles Crane. You're wonderful. Even more so than before. Thank you for bringing them here. I love them like they were my own family."

Frasier and Martin hugged Daphne. "We feel the same way about you." Frasier said.

"We sure do." Martin added.

Daphne held them tightly, and Niles joined in. At that moment she didn't think it was possible to love anyone more.


	12. Chapter 12

(Eight months later)

It was a beautiful springtime day, and Daphne barely felt the chill in the air. She looked in the mirror unable to believe that what she was seeing was real. She was standing in the center of the room, wearing a long white dress that she'd only dreamed of in romance novels. And now her own romance was coming true. She had a handsome man waiting for her and two gentlemen who were so much like family that she didn't have to ask anymore.

She smoothed the sides of her dress and gasped lightly at the knock on the door.

"Come in."

Martin walked in, looking quite handsome in hi dark suit and tie. "Wow, you look great!"

"So do you, Mr. Crane."

"None of that. Call me Martin."

"All right… Martin."

"Are you ready? There's someone whose anxious to see ya at the end of the aisle."

"Yes, I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "Well then, let's go."

Her heart was racing as they walked down the hallway of the tiny church and headed for the sanctuary. When the doors opened, the processional began to play and she slowly began to walk down the aisle. The advantage to living in a small town, it seemed, was that everyone knew everyone's business and partially everyone knew that she and Niles were getting married. She found that she didn't mind at all that the sanctuary was filled to capacity. But she only had eyes for Niles. He was more handsome than she'd ever seen him.

When the music stopped, Martin kissed her cheek. "I love you Daphne."

She started to cry.

"Hey, none of that."

"I love you too, Martin. I love you so much."

"Who gives this woman?" the minister asked.

"I do." Martin announced. "And so does my son, Frasier Crane."

Daphne kissed Frasier's cheek and went to join Niles who had tears in his eyes. "You're stunning." He whispered.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." She replied, wishing that she could kiss him at that moment.

The minister began the ceremony and she listened intently to every word. She answered his questions with more honesty than she'd ever answered anything. Yes, of course she would be faithful to Niles as long as she lived. She would honor, cherish and keep him. She would comfort him when he was hurting, take care of him when he was ill. But most of all she would love him forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Niles smiled and lifted Daphne's veil over her head. She smiled at him through tears and when they kissed it was the sweetest kiss imaginable.

* * *

(Later at the reception)

"So have you kids made your plans for the future?"

Frasier laughed. "Oh Dad, come on, they just got married less than an hour ago! Let them enjoy it!"

"Well, actually I've been thinking about that." Niles said.

"You have?"

"I know how much you love it here, and to be honest, I came here to get away from my problems, but I found that I love it too."

Daphne could sense that there was something more. "But…"

"Well now that Frasier and Dad and I have made up, I hate the thought of them going back to Seattle."

"Niles, what are you saying? You want us to move to Vermont?" Martin asked. "That's real nice of you, but-."

"No, Dad. Of course not. Unless you really want to. But seeing that Vermont is brutal in the winter and Seattle only has occasional snowstorms, why couldn't we live both places?"

Daphne gasped. "Oh Niles, you mean…"

"We'll buy a condo in Frasier's building and live there during the winter months and then live here the rest of the year. I was thinking… if you don't object, we could live in my cottage. I know it's small, but-."

"Niles, really?"

"If you agree to it, my love."

"Agree to it?" Daphne brushed away tears and kissed him. "Of course I agree with it. Oh, I love you, Niles Crane! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mrs. Crane. But what about your house?"

"Well, I love my house, and it is beautiful, but yours is so cozy and mine is much more space than we'd need."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Frasier said. "And Niles I'll start asking around the building to see if there are any units for sale. I'm sure I can get you a good deal."

"Thanks, Frasier. And… thank you for coming."

Frasier and Niles hugged. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Neither would I, Son." Martin said, hugging Niles.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Actually, Dad? Frasier?"

Both men turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What is it, son?"

"I-I just wanted you to know that I love you both very much. And I'm sorry for… well, you know."

"That's in the past, Niles. But she…" Frasier turned Niles to face Daphne. "She's your future."

When they were alone, a song began to play; one of Daphne's favorites. "Oh Niles, listen…"

He held out his arms. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Crane?"

Daphne stepped into his arms and kissed him, laughing as he twirled her around. "Yes, of course, Niles. You can have every dance for the rest of our lives."

They danced around the room, to a round of applause from the wedding guests. "Daphne, I had another thought."

"Yes?"

"Well, my cottage is small and…"

She nodded. "We'll take care of that when the time comes. Elise is a very good real estate agent. She'll find us the perfect size home for us and our children."

His eyes widened. "How did you know…"

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention it before but I'm a bit psychic."

"Y-you are?"

"Well, things come to me from time to time."

"Did you know about us, then?"

She drew him closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Actually no. Meeting you and falling in love with you was the best gift I could have asked for. I love you so much, Niles Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne Crane."

Life, as Daphne knew it, couldn't be more perfect. And she knew that it would only get better.

THE END


End file.
